Teila Tuli
For other people named Tuli see Tuli | placeofbirth =Hawaii, USA | height = | weight = | heya = Azumazeki | rank = | record = 57-27-14 | debut = March, 1987 | highestrank = Makushita 2 (March, 1989) | retireddate = July, 1989 | yushos = 1 (Makushita) 1 (Jonidan) 1 (Jonokuchi) | prizes = | goldstars = | update = July 2007 }} Teila Tuli, also known as Taylor Wiley (born 14 June 1969) is a former sumo wrestler and mixed martial artist from Honolulu, Hawaii. Sumo career In March 1987, he was recruited by former sekiwake Takamiyama, another Hawaiian, and joined Azumazeki stable, which Takamiyama had founded the previous year. He was given the sumo name of Takamishu. He was unbeaten in his first 14 official bouts, winning two consecutive yusho or tournament championships. Weighing nearly , he was one of the largest wrestlers in sumo. In March 1988, he was promoted to the third highest makushita division, and became the first foreign born wrestler to ever win the championship in that division. In the same month, future yokozuna Akebono, also from Hawaii, joined Azumazeki stable. As the highest ranking wrestler in the stable, Takamishu was a mentor to Akebono and gave him advice on how to adjust to life in Japan. In March 1989 Takamishu reached his highest ever rank of makushita 2, and even fought two bouts with elite juryo ranked wrestlers. However, Takamishu was never to reach sekitori status himself. He did not compete in the following tournament, and retired from sumo in July 1989. Sumo Record }} Ultimate Fighting Championships After leaving sumo, he competed in the first bout of the UFC 1 in November 1993, held in Denver, Colorado. It was shown on pay-per-view, and was the first televised mixed martial arts fight. Despite heavily outweighing his opponent, he lost to Gerard Gordeau, the match being stopped after Tuli was kicked in the face causing the loss of a tooth. This was to be Tuli's only MMA fight. The match has been described as one of the top five David and Goliath match-ups in MMA history. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable" |- | align="center" colspan=7|'0 Wins', 1 Loss (1 KO). |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Details' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |11/12/1993 | Loss |Gerard Gordeau |UFC 1 - The Beginning |TKO (Head Kick) |Round 1, 0:26 |- Acting career Teila Tuli (Taylor Wiley) had a recurring role in the recent feature comedy film Forgetting Sarah Marshall (2007) as a hotel worker who befriended the main character Jason Segel. See also *List of past sumo wrestlers References External links *Profile on Sherdog.com Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:People from Honolulu, Hawaii Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American sumo wrestlers ja:テイラ・トゥリ